Ginebra Weasley
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: En ella ya no habían sueños, los había dejado atrás y solo podía culparse a sí misma.


**Titulo: **Ginebra Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Bien, obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo hiciera habria cambiado el final... o me habria abstenido de poner epilogo XD

_Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

El eco de la cámara resuena en la habitación y sales de tu letargo, no puedes perder el tiempo, mañana tienes que entregar esta nota y aun no la has empezado.

-Le agradezco el tiempo, joven Daniels- estrechas su mano y sonríes, intentando ocultar la envidia que le tienes.

-El placer fue mío, Señora Potter. Por favor, dele mis saludos a su esposo, realmente lo admiro- la expresión de su rostro es sincera y decides que no puedes negarte, no importa que sus palabras hayan dejado un sabor agridulce en tu boca. Siempre sucede lo mismo, no tiene caso que armes una escena por ello.

Intercambian unas cuantas palabras más y te despides, él es el nuevo favorito, el próximo gran talento para el equipo de Inglaterra.

Michael Daniels, que se retira con otro 'Señora Potter'.

A veces crees que la gente ha olvidado tu nombre, o quizás nunca lo supieron. Suspiras y guardas las notas de la entrevista sintiéndote aún más vacía por dentro. Tienes que ir a la oficina, te recuerdas, y no objetas pese a la hora, ahí te sientes atrapada pero también te crees alguien.

El vacío dentro de ti crece al momento en que abres la puerta y te encuentras con los afiches que adornan tu lujosa oficina, la cual sospechas te dieron por tu apellido. Cientos de caras sonrientes te reciben, algunas viejas amigas y otros futuros trabajos, todos son jugadores de Quidditch.

Con una sonrisa dolida caminas hasta tu escritorio y tomas asiento, tratando en vano de ignorar a los ojos curiosos que siguen tus movimientos, abres la carpeta de fotos que recién tomaste y dejas que tu mirada se pierda en la Quaffle que sostiene. Tus manos acarician la imagen sin que te detengas a pensarlo. Extrañas esos tiempos en los cuales volar por el campo y anotar goles era tu único objetivo. Pero debes aceptarlo, esa ya no es tu vida, renunciaste a ella y ya no puedes recuperarla.

La foto de tu familia te lo recuerda, siempre presente sobre el escritorio, como una parodia de algo que crees que ya no existe. En esa foto se retratan tú y Harry, hace más de once años, cuando la pequeña Lily recién había nacido. La mujer que sonríe en esa foto todavía reluce y tú no puedes reconocerla.

Ella aún tiene vida.

Ella aún tiene sueños.

Sabes que ellos no tienen la culpa de cómo te sientes, nunca te pidieron que dejases de lado tu vida y a veces los odias por ello. Porque si te lo hubiesen pedido tendrías a alguien a quien culpar. No te recriminarías cada noche mientras caminas hasta tu cama y recibes un beso con sabor a hielo del hombre que siempre soñaste.

Tu vida se escurre entre tus dedos y sabes que no harás nada para detenerlo.

Como un autómata empiezas a redactar el artículo de esta semana, no prestas atención a tus palabras porque son las mismas de siempre. Una joven promesa, un futuro brillante… y en algunos años sabes que estarás reseñando sus logros y anunciando su retiro.

Nada nuevo, todo siempre igual y sin sentido.

Por un momento imaginas que puedes cerrar los ojos y dejar de existir, es lo único que de verdad deseas. Tus hijos han crecido, irán a Hogwarts y tú te quedaras en casa porque así lo decidiste. En tu interior ya no existen sueños que alimentar.

Sientes una lagrima rodar por tu mejilla al recordarlo, te has equivocado, tu corazón no deja de gritártelo agónicamente a cada segundo.

Nadie recordara tu nombre, eso es lo que más te duele, pues nadie recuerda el nombre de una jugadora que abandono su carrera en pleno momento de ascenso.

El nombre de Ginebra Weasley ha quedado enterrado bajo el título de 'La esposa de Harry Potter'.

Si eres sincera eso no te sorprende, lo sabias desde el principio y creías que te habías resignado. Lo creías pero en realidad no lo hiciste. Debiste haberlo pensado mejor, meditarlo de forma sensata antes de decir 'Si, acepto', pero eras joven y estabas enamorada.

Miras nuevamente la foto de tu familia y te centras en un par de ojos verdes, tratas de recordar lo que era ser objeto de esa cálida mirada.

No logras hacerlo.

Tu misma lo destrozaste, llevas meses, sino es que años, empujándolo lejos. Destrozando tu matrimonio con reclamos silenciosos que él no se merece. Harry te lo advirtió y tú no escuchaste, soñaste conque todo sería más fácil y no estabas preparada para la realidad.

Ahora ya no importa, alzas la cabeza y decides terminar la vida que has comenzado, eres la esposa de Harry Potter y ya no te queda nada que perder.

Porque el Quidditch era parte de tu vida, de ti, y ya lo has perdido.

* * *

Yay, esta vez no ando con prisas n.n

Por cierto, aunque he puesto la 'pareja' Honey observaran que sigue sin gustarme XD

La verdad nunca creí que Ginny fuera a ser del todo feliz en su matrimonio con Harry y menos cuando vi que dejo de lado su carrera por sus hijos.


End file.
